Dur, dur d'être en couple
by CookieKandy
Summary: Défi sur Ficothèque Ardente / Contraintes / Thème : l'adolescence (attention ! majorité sexuelle obligatoire) / Rating M imposé (lime) Le soir de son 19e anniversaire, Neji est supposé perdre sa virginité avec sa petite-amie Yakumo. Malheureusement, ça ne se passera pas comme prévu.


**Dur, dur d'être en couple**

Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! pensa le jeune homme. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il attendait que sa petite-amie soit prête pour faire l'amour avec lui. Malgré qu'ils soient ensemble depuis plus d'un an et qu'elle ait fêté ses dix-huit ans deux mois plus tôt, Yakumo continuait d'hésiter. Ils en avaient discuté à plusieurs reprises, mais chaque fois qu'il commençait à la caresser de façon plus poussé, elle se crispait et le repoussait. Et en tant qu'Hyuuga, Neji était de nature patiente. Mais comme tout le monde, il avait une limite. Alors quand la jeune fille lui avait dit vouloir le faire lors de son anniversaire dans une semaine, il avait bien faillit sauter de joie. Et ce soir, c'était le jour J. Il allait enfin faire l'amour avec sa copine pour la première fois.

Il était donc en train de se préparer pour la fête que Yakumo lui avait préparée, un brin stressé d'enfin perdre sa virginité le jour de ses dix-neuf ans. Tous ses amis l'avaient perdue durant les trois dernières années et certains le charriaient. Un des rares qui ne le faisait pas était Naruto et il fréquentait sa cousine Hinata. Même elle, qui était d'une timidité presque maladive, s'était offerte à lui avant d'être majeure et même avant qu'ils soient ensemble depuis un mois. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, soupira-t-il en attrapant ses clefs et son téléphone. Il avait glissé des préservatifs dans son portefeuille et avait préparé un montage de musique pour se mettre dans l'ambiance. Ses mains étaient moites sur le volant et durant tout le trajet, Neji se les frottas à tour de rôle sur son pantalon.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde quand il arriva, mais cela n'empêcha pas ses amis de venir lui donner des tapes dans le dos en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Puis ce fut au tour de sa petite-amie en l'embrassant rapidement, avant de lui présenter sa cousine Tenten. Malgré ses vêtements féminins, Neji eut la nette impression qu'elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire ce soir, mais qu'elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise.

- Ravie de te rencontrer, Yakumo me parle souvent de toi, sourit Tenten.

Vraiment ? Lui ne se souvenait pas que sa copine lui ait parlé d'elle et pourtant, à les voir, elles semblaient très propre. Après ces rapides présentations, Neji fut séparé des deux filles, entraîné de force par deux de ses amis. C'était lui le fêté, alors il devait prendre quelques _shooters_. Et selon Kiba, s'était un pour chaque année de vie. Dix-neuf ? Oh non, il ne comptait pas rendre ses boyaux ce soir et pas seulement au vue de la promesse de Yakumo. Ces dix-huit ans lui avaient suffit à ce niveau-là. Même avec Kiba, c'était peine perdu. Minuit approchait, quand il réussit à lui fausser compagnie et partit à la recherche de sa copine. Il tomba d'abord sur sa cousine, qui descendait l'escalier, un air absent sur le visage. Inquiet, il s'approcha d'elle et durant une seconde, une lueur paniquée traversa ses iris chocolaté. Mais c'est finalement d'une voix enjouée qu'elle l'aborda.

- Tien, si ce n'est pas le fêté ! Tu as réussi à te sauver des griffes de ce gars ?

- De Kiba ? Il adore boire, mais aime encore plus draguer, alors j'ai profité de sa distraction. Tu n'aurais pas vu Yakumo par hasard ?

Bien que cela fût bref, il vit les muscles de la brune se crisper au nom de sa cousine. Elle semblait vouloir lui cacher quelque chose et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Alors il se méfia, quand Tenten rouvrit la bouche.

- Ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas l'étage, sourit la jeune fille. Au vue de la chaleur à l'intérieur, je serais prête à parier qu'elle est allée prendre l'air dehors, suggéra-t-elle. J'y allais justement, tu peux m'accompagner, proposa-t-elle ensuite en passant à côté de lui.

- Si tu veux, je vais quand même aller voir en haut, l'ignora-t-elle en grimpant l'escalier.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'arrêter, le jeune homme grimpa les marches en courant. Elle le suivit rapidement, mais Neji se dépêcha de regarder dans chaque pièce de l'étage. Arrivé à la dernière porte, Tenten se plaça devant, les bras écartés pour lui interdire le passage.

- Pousses-toi, demanda gentiment Neji.

- S'il te plaît, enchaîna-t-elle rapidement. C'est pour votre bien à tous les deux que je fais ça. Alors s'il te plaît…

- Rien à faire, grogna le jeune homme. Pousses-toi ou je le fais à ta place.

L'adolescente le supplia du regard, mais devant son air résolu, elle céda et se décala pour lui laisser le passage. La mâchoire crispée, Neji posa la main sur la poignée et poussa le battant. En découvrant ce qui se passait dans cette chambre, le brun figea. Non, il devait halluciner. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose qui lui déplairait, l'insulterait, voir l'humilierait. Mais de là à imaginer sa copine le tromper avec une autre fille, ça il ne l'aurait jamais vu venir. En entendant le bruit de la porte, les deux amantes se retournèrent vers celle-ci et Yakumo ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en apercevant son petit-ami dans le cadrage. Lorsqu'elle voulut se lever pour s'expliquer, celui-ci tourna les talons et passa devant Tenten sans la regarder. Il n'en revenait pas. Sa copine avec une autre fille ? Et le jour de son anniversaire en plus ! Elle s'était dite prête à se donner à lui, mais au final ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Depuis combien de temps le trompait-elle ? Et sa cousine le savait-elle ? Ou l'avait-elle découvert juste avant de descendre les escaliers et de le croiser ? Neji se dépêcha de rejoindre sa voiture, n'ayant plus du tout envie de célébrer quoi que ce soit. Et s'il restait, Yakumo essaierait de s'expliquer et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'écouter ses excuses. La simple idée qu'elle ait pu se jouer de lui le révulsait. Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, au contraire. Son meilleur ami Gaara l'était. Ce qui le révulsait dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle lui ait menti. Qu'elle lui ait caché la vérité. Pire, qu'elle l'avait utilisé pour le cacher à ses parents. Au moment d'ouvrir la portière, une main se plaqua sur la carrosserie. En se retournant, il fut étonné de découvrir Tenten, qui tentait de recouvrir son souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il à bout de nerf.

- Faire ce que ma cousine n'a jamais eu le courage de faire. Soit tout t'expliquer.

- Je ne veux rien savoir, alors dégage, s'obstina le brun en tentant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Non ! haussa-t-elle le ton en poussant sur la portière. Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouter.

- Va falloir que tu montes dans cette voiture, parce que je ne compte pas rester une minute de plus ici, déclara narquoisement Neji.

- Bien, abdiqua la jeune fille en retirant sa main.

En la voyant reculer, Neji crut d'abord qu'elle lui fichait la paix, mais en prenant place derrière le volant, il la vit contourner le véhicule et ouvrir la portière côté passager. Attendez. Il avait dit ça seulement parce qu'il croyait qu'elle préférerait partir. Ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer et elle montait dans sa voiture alors qu'il en voulait à sa cousine. Il manquait une case à cette fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu as bien dit qu'il fallait que je monte, si je voulais que tu m'écoutes.

- J'étais sûr que tu allais renoncer, soupira le jeune homme.

- Désolée, mais la tête de mule c'est de famille, sourit effrontément la brune. Mais du côté Morino et non Kurama.

- J'aurais plutôt dit une case en moins, répliqua Neji en mettant le contact.

La brune se retourna vers lui, un air scandalisé sur le visage. Mais étrangement, Neji eut l'impression de voir une lueur moqueuse dans son regard. Sans plus la regarder, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et se mit en route. Tant pis pour elle, elle devra renter seule par après. La jeune fille regarda un peu partout autour d'elle, avant de reporter son attention sur le copain de sa cousine, qui deviendrait probablement son ex dans les prochains jours. Elle garda le silence un moment, se doutant qu'aborder le sujet maintenant ne servirait à rien. Et ce silence mettait le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Avoir une parfaite étrangère dans sa voiture, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. C'est seulement lorsqu'il se gara dans la cour de son oncle, que Tenten rouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Est-ce que tu as eu le temps de te calmer ou bien je dois attendre encore un peu, avant d'abord le sujet qui fâche ?

Neji fut pris de court par cette question et tourna la tête vers elle pour voir si elle était sérieuse. Très sérieuse, comprit-il en ne voyant aucune lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux. Sans répondre, il retira la cré du contact et ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la voiture. Il sentit le regard de la brune le suivre, mais à aucun moment il ne l'entendit sortir. Il contourna donc le devant de sa Chevrolet et alla lui ouvrir la porte, signe qu'il voulait qu'elle descende.

- On ne va quand même pas rester dehors pour discuter, déclara-t-il devant son regard surpris.

Tenten sembla surprise à cette proposition cachée, et le brun devina qu'elle ne s'attendait pas être invité chez lui. Un peu hésitante, elle mit pied au sol et le suivit. À son étonnement, le jeune homme ne l'emmena pas à l'entrée principale et ils longèrent le côté de la bâtisse jusqu'à l'arrière. Ce ne fut qu'en déverrouillant la porte menant au sous-sol, que Neji daigna expliquer.

- J'habite dans le sous-sol de mon oncle. Il l'a aménagé spécialement pour moi.

- Il t'a proposé un appartement le temps de tes études ? sourit la jeune fille.

- Si on veut, souffla plus sombrement Neji.

L'adolescente n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là et se contenta de le précéder dans l'escalier, le temps qu'il verrou dernière eux. On n'est jamais assez prudent en ville. Elle l'attendait devant la seconde porte, soudainement intimidé d'entrer dans le repaire du jeune homme. Dès qu'il eut ouvert, Neji alluma le plafonnier et se débarrassa de ses souliers, rapidement imité par son invitée imprévue. Encore une chance qu'il n'ait jamais été du genre à se laisser traîner, soupira-t-il intérieurement. Se retournant, il vit que Tenten était toujours devant l'entrée et regardait autour d'elle, et pour la première fois depuis que Yakumo la lui avait présentée, elle semblait ne plus savoir où se placer.

- Je t'écoute, l'invita-t-il à parler. Que voulais-tu tant m'expliquer ?

Il vit la brunette se mordre la lèvre, le regard toujours au sol et ne sachant finalement pas comment commencer.

- Tu as surement déjà rencontré mon oncle si je ne m'abuse ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, soupira Neji.

- Tu as surement dû remarquer qu'il est particulièrement conservateur.

Neji tenta de se remémorer les quelques fois où il avait mangé avec la famille de Yakumo. Son père avait tendance à avoir des propos racistes et parfois dénigrants sur certaines classes sociales.

- Alors tu te doutes bien qu'il a endoctriné l'esprit de Yakumo à tel qu'elle refuse d'accepter son homosexualité. Ça fait déjà quelques années que lui en parle, mais elle ni continuellement. Pour elle, ce n'est qu'une maladie qu'elle peut soigner en fréquentant un garçon.

- Alors selon toi, elle sort avec moi en espérant ne plus ressentir d'attirance pour les filles ? répéta Neji.

- En gros, oui, acquiesça la jeune fille.

- Je la pensais plus brillante que ça, marmonna le brun.

- C'est pour ça que je te demande de ne pas lui en vouloir. Je sais qu'elle va avoir besoin d'un bon ami pour l'aider à surmonter cette réalité et accepté qui elle est vraiment.

Neji garda le silence, réfléchissant à tous ces moments passés seul avec Yakumo et tranquillement il réalisa que le comportement de sa petite-amie portait à appuyer cette théorie. Finalement, il n'était pas plus brillant qu'elle, pour ne pas l'avoir compris par lui-même.

- Si au-moins elle avait accepté cette évidence, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, soupira Tenten. Elle aurait pu demander à un ami de faire semblant d'être son copain devant ses parents et fréquenter des filles en cachette.

Ce dernier commentaire fit sourire le brun, surtout que Tenten était partie dans une histoire rocambolesque sur ce que sa cousine aurait pu faire, si elle n'avait pas nié l'évidence aussi longtemps. Cette fille était vraiment un phénomène et elle ne ressemblait aucunement à Yakumo, remarqua Neji. Elle était plus fofolle. Chose étrange, ça ne lui tombait pas sur les nerfs pour une fois. La brune ne remarqua pas son regard insistant, qui la détaillait de haut en bas. Et il s'en étonna lui-même. Il avait abordé Yakumo en partie parce que ses amis l'avaient mis au défi et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Mais il se rendait compte ce soir-là, qu'il ne regardait pas Tenten de la même façon. Il était curieux, elle l'intriguait. Quelque chose remuait en lui et il en fut perturbé. Si Naruto avait été là, il aurait surement déclaré que c'était le coup de foudre. Mais Neji n'y croyait pas. Tomber soudainement amoureux n'était qu'un mythe. Malheureusement, ça ne répondait pas à son trouble à l'instant présent. Puis tout alla vite. La jeune fille s'était rapprochée de son étagère de DVD et de jeux vidéo, s'extasiant sur certains qu'elle aimait particulièrement ou d'autre qu'elle aurait voulu essayer. Sans réfléchir, le brun lui proposa d'y jouer. C'était presque comme s'il avait présenté une sucette à un enfant. Il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de fille qui réagissait ainsi quand on leur proposait une partie de « Halo 3 ». Puis il comprit pourquoi.

L'impression qu'il avait eue en la voyant, qu'elle ne semblait pas à l'aise dans ses vêtements, prenait tout son sens. Neji avait affaire à un véritable garçon manqué et les jeux de tir semblaient être ses préférés. Peu importe la technique qu'il utilisait, il finissait mort. Elle avait un viseur à la place des yeux ou quoi ? Il avait beau se cacher dans des endroits où elle avait peu de chance de l'atteindre, elle réussissait à lui mettre une balle.

- C'est tellement plus facile dans un jeu, s'extasia-t-elle.

Incertain, le brun se tourna vers elle. Plus facile dans un jeu ? se répéta-t-il.

- Mon père m'emmène régulièrement au stand de tir et j'étudie aussi dans une technique policière, expliqua-t-elle en remarquant son regard étrange.

Ah oui, ça expliquait bien des choses. Il n'avait définitivement aucune chance de la battre à ce jeu. Sauf si… Alors qu'ils entamaient une nouvelle partie, Neji tricha un peu et chaque fois qu'elle visait quelque chose, il la bousculait d'un coup d'épaule. Si le premier coup la fit rire, les suivants l'offusquèrent quelque peu. Perdant patience, la jeune fille lâcha sa manette et le bouscula à son tour. Pris de court, le brun tomba à la renverse et la cousine de Yakumo se retrouva allongée sur lui. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu et qui rapprocha dangereusement leur visage. Un gros silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement dérangé par leur respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Chacun était hypnotisé par le regard de l'autre et c'est peut-être pour cette raison que leurs visages se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent et se fusionnent dans un baiser. La situation était étrange. Tenten était la cousine de sa petite-amie, qu'il avait surpris avec une fille, le soir de son anniversaire… Alors comment Neji en était-il venu à l'embrasser ? De plus, avec bien plus d'ardeur et de passion qu'il n'en avait jamais eut avec Yakumo. Ce n'était tellement pas le moment de se torturer l'esprit avec ce genre de question, mais en même temps, il ne contrôlait plus vraiment son corps.

Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, ses mains avaient retiré le haut de la jeune fille et ils reprenaient leur baiser avec la même intensité. Malgré son manque d'expérience en la matière, Neji remarqua les gestes maladroits de l'adolescente, mais ne s'y arrêta pas suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle était aussi novice que lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se crispa au moment de la pénétration, que le jeune homme comprit qu'il tait le premier. Avec le peu de notion qu'il avait de part les anecdotes de Kiba, il fit de son mieux pour la mettre à l'aise et l'aider à se détendre malgré la douleur. Mais voyant que ce qu'il faisait ne semblait pas avoir l'effet escompté, il fit le geste de se retirer, ne voulant pas lui faire plus de mal, mais Tenten lui agrippa les épaules. Dans son regard, il vit malgré tout le désir de poursuivre et avec des gestes plus lents, il recommença à se mouvoir en elle. La brune était toujours tendue, mais il remarqua que malgré la douleur, elle ressentait du plaisir. Il poursuivit donc sans jamais la lâcher des yeux, se jurant de tout arrêter, si jamais elle souffrait trop. Mais au final, l'orgasme l'atteignit et il n'arriva pas à se retenir. La jeune fille poussa une petite exclamation de surprise et de plaisir en sentant le sperme se répandre en elle. Épuisés, ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux pour reprendre leur souffle et doucement, ils se laissèrent gagner par le sommeil.

Neji se réveilla le lendemain, lorsqu'un rayon de soleil atteignit son visage. En grognant, il tenta de se souvenir des évènements de la veille et à l'image de la brune allongée sous lui, il se redressa d'un coup. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun signe du passage de Tenten. Comme s'il avait rêvé ce moment. Mais les manettes de sa console traînant au sol étaient un signe qu'ils avaient vraiment joués ensemble et donc fait l'amour la nuit dernière. Avec des gestes lents, il se releva et attrapa ses vêtements, qu'il enfila en regardant autour de lui. Aucune trace de son passage et ses chaussures n'étaient plus à côté de la porte. Quand était-elle partie ? se demandait Neji. Après qu'il se soit endormi ou juste avant son réveille ? Dans les deux cas, la fuite de Tenten lui laissait une amère impression de traîtrise. Et pourtant, elle ne lui devait rien, ils se connaissaient à peine. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi déçu qu'elle soit partie comme une voleuse ? Dans sa tête, le brun entendait la voix de Naruto lui répéter continuellement : « Le coup de foudre, Neji. Le coup de foudre. » Ça n'avait aucun sens, grogna-t-il. Mais au fond, il savait que cette petite voix avait raison.

Sans plus tergiverser, Neji attrapa ses clefs de voiture sur la table adjacente à l'entrée et sortit en verrouillant ses portes derrière lui. Assis dans sa voiture, le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi Tenten avait profité de son sommeil pour partir sans même laisser un petit mot. Avait-elle des regrets ? Après lui avoir donné se virginité, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Ou bien s'en sentait-elle humiliée. Elle pensait peut-être qu'il avait profité d'elle ou bien qu'il avait voulu se venger de Yakumo. Et si c'était le cas, avait-elle des remords envers sa cousine ? Dans le fond, la Kurama avait été la première à le tromper. Pendant qu'il se rendait chez sa copine, il espérait que sa fuite soit plutôt pour éviter d'inquiéter sa cousine. Mais au fond, il savait pertinemment qu'il était la seule cause de son départ furtif. Arrivé à la maison de sa petite-amie, futur ex, il chercha d'abord Tenten dans chaque pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Mais malheureusement, il n'y avait que des gens endormis pêle-mêle après avoir trop bu. Un brin mal à l'aise, il monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de Yakumo. Sans frapper, il ouvrit doucement la porte et la découvrit endormie dans les bras de la même fille que la veille. Avec quelques remords, Neji se rapprocha du lit et la secoua doucement pour la réveiller. Il se sentait vraiment mal de lui gâcher le réveil. En le reconnaissant, la brune écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis se retourna en rougissant vers son amante.

- Rejoint-moi dans le jardin, se contenta-t-il de lui demander avant de partir.

Elle mit une dizaine de minutes à sortir de la maison, mais le jeune homme était calme et regardait le jardin de fleur de sa belle-mère. Future ex belle-mère, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Je suis désolée pour ce qui c'est passé hier, s'excusa-t-elle toute suite en le rejoignant.

- Ça va, ta cousine m'a en quelque sorte expliqué la situation et ton déni, fit- Neji en évitant de la regarder.

- Tenten a fait ça ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Elle est même montée dans ma voiture pour que je l'écoute, marmonna-t-il sans réfléchir.

- C'est tout à fait son genre, sourit la brune. Au fait, tu ne saurais pas où elle est ? Je ne l'ai pas vu dans la maison en te rejoignant.

- Non et c'est pour ça que je suis ici, avoua-t-il, les muscles crispés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? se méfia Yakumo.

Le brun se tendit, comprenant qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans les plats. Résigné, il décida d'avouer sa petite aventure avec Tenten. Ce qui lui valu une gifle douloureuse de la part de sa copine.

- T'as couché avec ma cousine ? répéta-t-elle en haussant le ton.

- Tu as bien couché avec une autre fille, se défendit le jeune homme.

- C'est… Ce n'est pas pareil ! s'exclama la brune en virant au rouge.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas pareil, marmonna Neji.

- Elle était encore vierge ! ajouta Yakumo en dernier recours.

- Moi aussi aux dernières nouvelles, s'emportant le brun en la regardant.

La jeune fille pencha la tête, mal à l'aise à cette attaque silencieuse. C'est vrai que s'il l'était encore, c'était en grande partie à cause d'elle et de son déni sur son homosexualité. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'excuser, ils entendirent du bruit venant du toit.

- Elle est partie avec Lee il y a un peu plus d'une heure, leur annonça une voix dans cette direction.

- Gaara ? fit le couple en levant la tête.

Ce dernier finit pas descendre du toit de la galerie et vint se positionner devant eux en s'époussetant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur le toit ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

- Quand c'est devenu trop bruyant à l'intérieur, Lee et moi y sommes montés pour discuter tranquillement. Vers sept heures et demie, Tenten est débarquée et lui a demandé s'ils pouvaient rentrer toute suite. Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi elle semblait perturbée et mal à l'aise, ajouta le roux en regardant Neji.

Quelques rougeurs montèrent au visage de ce dernier, soudainement mal à l'aise que quelqu'un ait entendu leur conversation. En soupirant, la jeune fille attrapa son cellulaire dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et composa un numéro. Mais au bout de quelques sonneries, elle raccrocha en grognant.

- Elle ne veut même pas me répondre, soupira-t-elle.

Le brun baissa les yeux de gêne et se frotta nerveusement la nuque. Il semblerait qu'à cause de lui, Tenten ne veuille plus parler à sa cousine. Elle s'en voulait probablement d'avoir joué dans le dos de Yakumo, même si c'était celle-ci qui avait théoriquement commencé.

- Tu n'aurais pas son adresse ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Pourquoi ? se méfia de nouveau la jeune fille.

- Parce qu'il faut vraiment que je lui parle.

Hésitante, la brune reprit son téléphone et pianota un instant sur le clavier. Neji sentit son propre cellulaire vibrer dans sa poche et regardant le message qu'il venait de recevoir, constata que sa copine lui avait envoyé l'adresse de sa cousine.

- Merci, la remercia-t-il en la regardant.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda soudainement Gaara. Lee m'a dit qu'ils habitaient ensemble, expliqua-t-il devant leur regard surpris.

Le brun accepta d'un hochement de tête et commença à descendre les marches de la galerie, mais s'arrêta pour regarder de nouveau Yakumo.

- Si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas de faire semblant qu'on est encore ensemble pour tromper tes parents.

Cette proposition fit rougir la jeune fille, qui le remercia timidement, avant de les laisser contourner la maison pour rejoindre la voiture de Neji. Il tendit son téléphone aux roux après avoir mis le GPS en route, puis démarra. Selon la petite voix, ils en avaient pour une heure et demie de route, alors ils se mirent d'accord pour s'arrêter manger avant de prendre la direction de Kumo.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrêtés devant l'appartement, Neji regarda l'immeuble, soudainement stressé. Agir sur un coup de tête n'était pas dans sa nature et ça lui avait valu un sérieux problème la veille. Alors qu'aurait-il aujourd'hui ?

- On y va ou on reste là à regarder son appartement ? demanda Gaara au bout d'un moment.

- On y va, soupira-t-il.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et traversèrent la rue pour entrer dans le bloc d'appartement. Deuxième étage, appartement sept. De nouveau, le brun s'arrêta et fixa la porte sans oser frapper. C'est finalement Gaara qui le fit pour lui, s'attirant le regard paniqué de son ami.

- Pourquoi t'as frappé ? gémit le brun.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de rester planté devant cette porte pendant dix ans.

Neji se crispa quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière le battant de bois et se retourna avec appréhension. Si c'était Tenten, allait-elle lui refermer la porte aux nez ? ou bien jouerait-elle celle qui ne se souvient de rien ? Ce qui serait bien insultant pour lui. Par chance, ce fut Lee qui ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en les découvrant, puis un grand sourire étira ses lèvres en reconnaissant Gaara.

- Hey, salut, fit-il en refermant légèrement la porte contre son épaule. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Lui doit parler avec Tenten et moi, j'en ai profité pour venir poursuivre notre conversation de ce matin.

Lee eut un rire nerveux durant toute la réponse du roux et Neji en déduisit qu'il voulait protéger son amie, en ne le laissant pas la voir.

- Je veux juste éclaircir un malentendu, insista Neji.

- Et ça ne peut pas attendre à un autre jour ? s'enquit nerveusement Lee en regardant dans l'appartement.

Étonnés, les deux amis se jetèrent un regard, intrigué par le comportement de Lee. La réponse vint rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à cette porte, Lee ? demanda une voix grave dans l'appartement. Soit tu fais entrer ces gens, soit ils partent. Mais ne restez pas dans le couloir.

- Oui tonton Ibiki, fit Lee. Vraiment, vous ne pouvez pas revenir un autre jour ? insista-t-il plus bas.

En soupirant, le colocataire de la brune ouvrit en grand la porte et les laissa entrer. L'appartement n'était pas spacieux et ils se trouvaient dans le salon, qui était à air ouverte avec la cuisine. Là où se trouvait Tenten et un homme en uniforme de policier. Merde, jura intérieurement Neji, son père était aussi dans la police. Ce dernier les regarda de haut en bas, méfiant, alors que la jeune fille avait écarquillé les yeux en les reconnaissant. Avec un sourire crispé, Lee les montra de la main en regardant son « oncle » Ibiki.

- Tonton Ibiki, voici Gaara et Neji. On les a rencontrés hier lors de la fête que Yakumo a organisée. Et vue qu'on est parti tôt ce matin sans prévenir personne, ils se sont inquiétés et…

- Arrêtes de mentir, Lee, soupira l'aîné. Si vous les avez rencontrés à Konoha, ils ont fait une heure et demie de route pour venir ici.

- C'est seulement parce qu'on a oublié de leur laisser nos numéros de cellulaire, tenta à son tour Tenten. Alors ils ne pouvaient pas…

Mais elle s'arrêta dans son mensonge, dès que son père posa les yeux sur elle.

- J'ignore ce que vous ne voulez pas me dire, mais me mentir ne résoudra rien, poursuivit Ibiki. Bon, soupira-t-il en se levant. Je vais vous laisse régler vos affaires et retourner travailler. On se voit demain, termina-t-il en embrassant le front de Tenten.

Tenten regarda son père sortir par la porte arrière et n'osa pas le ramener vers Neji. Nerveuse, elle se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, à la recherche de quelque chose à dire et Neji était dans le même état qu'elle.

- Bon ben, moi je vais faire visiter la ville à Gaara, déclara soudainement Lee.

- Mais…, se retourna Tenten.

- Bonne idée, sourit le roux. Je te suis.

Son ami se retourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés par le stresse de rester seul avec la jeune fille. D'accord, il avait voulu lui parler au plus vite, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait plus du tout quoi lui dire. Neji Hyuuga à court de mot. C'était bien une première fois. Se frottant les mains sur les hanches, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose à dire. Les rôles étaient inversés aujourd'hui. Si au-moins il savait pourquoi exactement elle avait prit la poudre d'escampette avant son réveil. C'est donc avec cette question qu'il commença finalement. La jeune fille ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, gênée de devoir répondre à cette question. Elle évitait de croiser son regard, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- Écoute, je veux juste comprendre, soupira Neji. Je sais que la situation donne à croire que j'ai voulu profi…

- Ce n'est pas ça ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres, rassemblant son courage pour s'expliquer.

- C'est juste que… J'ai paniqué, avoua-t-elle en gémissant. C'était ma première fois, on se connaît à peine, tu es ou étais le copain de ma cousine et… Je me suis rendue compte qu'on ne s'était pas protégé. Alors comme je n'avais pas mes pilules avec moi, j'ai littéralement couru jusqu'à chez Yakumo pour les prendre. C'est là que j'ai paniqué de la croiser, alors j'ai demandé à Lee de me ramener.

Paniquée, se répéta Neji. C'était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas imaginé. Puis une section de ce qu'elle avait dit fit son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Ils ne s'étaient pas protégés ? Il avait oublié de prendre les préservatifs qu'il avait mis dans son portefeuille ? Vraiment, agir sur un coup de tête ne lui allait pas. Maintenant il ne savait plus du tout quoi dire.

- Si tu es ici, c'est que tu es allé voir ma cousine, conclut la jeune fille.

- Il fallait que je lui parle de toute façon, marmonna-t-il.

- Et tu lui as dit pour…

- Il a fallu que je lui dise, pour expliquer pourquoi je te cherchais, la coupa Neji. Et ça m'a valu une magnifique gifle, ajouta-t-il en se frottant la joue.

- Elle t'a giflé ? s'exclama la brune.

Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules, trouvant aussi que la réaction de Yakumo était exagérée. Mais dans le fond, il était ravi qu'elle l'ait fait, même si ça ne lui avait pas complètement remis les idées en place.

- Hum… C'était tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir ?

Neji ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il avait eu besoin de savoir pourquoi elle était partie comme une voleuse, mais maintenant qu'il savait, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Hum… En fait, oui, avoua-t-il mal à l'aise. Depuis hier, je n'arrête pas d'agir sans réfléchir et ça ne semble pas me réussir, marmonna-t-il finalement sans la regarder.

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel Neji préféra regarder ses pieds, complètement gêné dans cette situation. Mais il redressa la tête d'un coup, quand la jeune fille éclata soudainement de rire. Le brun s'en sentit légèrement insulté et en le remarquant, Tenten tenta de se calmer.

- Désolée, c'est juste que j'ai l'habitude d'agir sur un coup de tête, sauf que moi c'est généralement bénéfique, sourit-elle.

- Et bien moi, je prends toujours le temps de réfléchir avant de me jeter tête première dans quelque chose.

- Sauf que ça ne s'appelle pas « se jeter tête première » lorsqu'on prend le temps de peser le pour et le contre, répliqua la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma toute suite, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien à dire.

- Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire, grogna-t-il à voix basse.

La brune ne put se retenir de rire devant sa réplique désespérée et Neji la suivit, se trouvant complètement ridicule. Cette fille avait une drôle d'influence sur lui.

- Sinon, vous allez faire quoi, Yakumo et toi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Comme tu avais dis. Je vais faire semblant devant ses parents, ajouta-t-il devant son regard. Du moins, je lui ai proposé avant de partir.

- Oh, c'est génial, sourit-elle, un brin surprise. Pour une fois qu'on écoute mes idées, marmonna-t-elle ensuite avec un sourire crispé.

Malgré le sourire qu'elle arborait, Neji eut l'impression de voir une lueur aristée dans les yeux. Pourtant, c'était elle qui l'avait suggéré… Avant leur aventure, se souvint le jeune homme. Nerveux, il se frotta les mains sur ses fesses, à la recherche de quelque chose à dire pour rallumer l'étincelle d'espièglerie qui était deux secondes plus tôt. Mais il n'avait aucune idée des bons mots à dire. La veille, il s'était senti connecté avec elle, et ce, bien avant qu'ils ne fassent l'amour. Mais pouvait-il déjà mettre des sentiments sur leur aventure ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais autant perdu la tête avec Yakumo. Et là toute suite, il devait avouer qu'il avait envie de remettre ça.

- Mais bon, elle va voir des filles en cachette et j'aurai le droit de le faire aussi longtemps que ses parents ne l'apprennent pas, commença-t-il à déblatérer. Elle est comment la relation entre vos parents ? demanda-t-il soudainement en regardant partout sauf elle.

Tenten redressa la tête d'un coup, sous le choc de cette question, et incertaine d'avoir bien compris.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien…, fit-il en se frottant la nuque. Ce serait dommage pour Yakumo si tes parents allaient tout raconter aux siens.

- Je ne suis pas trop sûre de comprendre où tu veux en venir.

En se mordant les lèvres, Neji pencha la tête, les deux mains sur la nuque, et chercha les bons mots pour traduire sa pensée. Mais il ne trouva rien, alors il s'inspira de Naruto et couvrit la distance qui le séparait de la jeune fille et l'embrassa. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, prise de court. Mais elle finit tout de même par répondre à son baiser, heureuse qu'il ait éprouvé la même chose qu'elle finalement. Par contre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le baiser s'enflamme à tel point, qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre la table de la cuisine. Ce baiser avait réveillé le souvenir de leur étreinte de la veille. Et si ça n'avait pas été du retour de Lee et de Gaara, peut-être que leur échange aurait de nouveau dégénéré. Les deux amants se séparèrent rapidement en s'essuyant la bouche, n'osant pas regarder leurs meilleurs amis, qui continuaient de les regarder avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je crois qu'on est revenu trop vite, souffla Gaara.

- Au pire, on a qu'à y retourner, proposa Lee.

- Oh la ferme, Lee, grogna Tenten en détournant la tête de gêne.

Rouge, elle attrapa la main de Neji et l'entraîna dans sa chambre, sous le regard moqueur de son colocataire. L'Hyuuga fut un peu surpris par son geste, mais se laissa faire dans protester. À Konoha, il serait le petit-ami de Yakumo pour tromper ses parents et à Kumo, et pour ses amis, il serait réellement avec Tenten. De toute façon, monsieur Kurama n'aimait pas le mari de sa sœur, alors…


End file.
